Notre dame de Paris
by Harumeian Elric
Summary: -Adaptation- Paris est envahis par les sans-papiers parmi eux, Envy. Jeune bohémiens a la beauté envoutante. Écrite par AngelScythe et Harukane


_**Notre dame de Paris**_

Auteur : Angelscythe et Harukane

Genre : Guimauve, Shonen-ai, lemon, ooc, Adaptation, noirs, viols, tristesse, song-fic

Couple : Mystère...

Disclaimers : Les personnages de la fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et Notre dame de paris a Victor Hugo

Note : Cette fic se fera en 2 actes ceci est une adaptation de Notre dame de paris, on a utiliser les chanson de la comédie musical, je vous propose d'écouter aussi x)

Note 2 : Retenez bien qu'avec nous, les adaptations ne suivent pas toujours l'histoire...

Note 3 : les auteurs s'excuse d'avance de la répartition des rôles *évite les briques* Wrath... paix a ton âme ~

Note 4 : Excusez Harukane pour les notes, elle a parfois du mal u.u

_**Acte I**_

A l'époque ou dieu régissait vie et mort, dans la sainte Paris, ville mystérieuse où croupissent soldat, gitans et prêtre. Une histoire naît. Une histoire qui marqua à jamais ma mémoire, celle d'un pauvre poète. Une histoire qui opposa les pêchés aux vertus, dieu à l'homme et à ce qu'il est. Désir, trahison et crime. Il y avais, dans cette foule d'étranger un jeune homme. Envoûtant et beau comme la nuit. Il répondait au nom d'Envy et il charmait aussi bien les femmes que les hommes.  
Le plus fervent homme de dieu, répondaient au nom d'Edward Elric. Il n'y avait que religion dans sa vie. Les pêchés charnel était ce qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Il était le prêtre le plus adoré de la belle Paris malgré ses modestes seize ans. Toute ça vie n'avaient été que voue à cet homme qu'on appelle Dieu.  
Il avais aussi Greed, Capitaine des archers du Roi, fier soldat, charmeur beau et sur de lui. Fiancé au ravisant Zolf j. Kimbley. Jeune homme d'à peine 20 ans. Dans la fleur de l'âge. N'ayant que besoin du bruit doux des explosions pour satisfaire sa vie.  
Et dans tout ces gens, vivait un monstre, d'une laideur sans égale qui vivait, cachée dans la cathédrale de notre-dame. Wrath, le bossu de notre-dame. Edward Elric s'occupait de lui comme-ci il était son fils, alors que le petit Wrath n'avait que douze ans, des membres ne semblant pas lui appartenir. Des longs cheveux gras et emmêlés. Il ne sortait jamais de la cathédrale et avait pour seule compagnie, les cloches.  
Roy était un gitan assez fier de lui malgré qu'il vivait dans les rues. Réclamant toujours plus pour lui et sa famille dont la personne la plus importante et sans contexte Envy, le magnifique.  
Et pour finir, Moi Alphonse. Je suis un simple poète qui a été témoins de cette sombre histoire et de temps à autre, j'en ai été personnage.  
C'est donc par une nuit noirs et froide que tout commence. Silencieux et aussi fluide que des ombres, deux étrangers rentrent dans Paris, un bossu regarde la lune, un jeune prêtre prit et un capitaine dort, son fiancé dans les bras. Bientôt d'autres personnes suivent ses deux étrangers, ce n'est bientôt plus des étrangers qui rentre dans la ville, mais plutôt une masse compact. Personne ne les voient, silencieux comme des chat, ils ne savent pas encore tout ce qu'ils les attend, pensant a une vie meilleur.  
Le jour s'était lever, le ciel semblait s'embraser et c'est a partir de ce jour que tout changea  
-ASILE !  
Le cri résonner dans la ville, devant la grande cathédrale de notre dame. Il venait d'être crier par le chef des gitans. Roy. Derrière lui, légèrement en retrait, Envy, et à un mètre ou deux d'eux. Il y avait tous les autres gitans, habillés d'haillons, crasseux, dans de piteux état. Wrath releva la tête, enfermer dans une des plus hautes tour d la cathédrale, pour que personne ne voit sa monstruosité.  
-ASILE !  
Cette fois, tout les gitans avait hurler et Wrath se leva pour se diriger dehors. Il put voir la rue, envahis par des tas de gens qu'il reconnut comme des sans papiers. Il entendit Edward hurler et maudire les étrangers. Lui, il observait cette scène sous ses yeux, regardant les visages qui ne pouvaient pas le voir, observant les habits de ses gens qui n'aurait jamais l'idée de lever les yeux et qui au moins, ne verrait jamais sa monstruosité. Il parcourra des yeux l'assemblé et son regard s'attarda sur un jeune homme sans prêter attention au cris d'Edward qui appeler des gardes.  
Depuis le temps, Wrath avait une vue qui lui permettait de voir assez loin. Ainsi, il put voir ce jeune homme comme-ci il était une vingtaine de mètre plus bas. Il pouvait voir toutes sa beauté. Une peau pâle, prouvant qu'il était peu nourri tout comme son ventre bien trop plat. Comme beaucoup des autres, il était pied nu et portait des vêtements bien trop courts. Mais chez lui, c'était tellement plus frappant, un pantalon noir, comportant des trous à divers endroit, moulant ses jambes. Quand à son haut, il s'agissait d'un demi t-shirt, sans manche, qui laissait voir toute sa beauté. Wrath aurait juré que les yeux étaient d'un améthyste foncé, profond. Quand à ses cheveux, ils étaient longs et vert. Cascadant doucement le long de son dos. Wrath s'attarda sur le jeune homme et comme si celui-ci avait sentit son regard, il leva la tête. Les sans papier continuer de demander le droit d'asile, Edward appeler le capitaine des archers et Wrath fixer maintenant les pupille du garçon qui le regarder, effectivement, elles était violettes...

Le garçon lui sourit et détourna son regard sur la porte de la cathédrale. Wrath resta quelques instant figée jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir des soldats arriver, et a leurs tête se trouver le capitaine Greed. Celui-ci vint voir le prêtre de la ville pour savoir ce qu'il désirait. Il voyait bien sur les sans-papiers, mais rien ne lui disait que c'était là sa mission.  
-Monsieur Greed de Châteaupers. (Harukane : Noooon TT_TT VDM !!! c'est quoi ce nom de famille qu'on donne a mon chéri ? T_T)  
-Oui monsieur vous avez besoin de moi ?  
-Des sans papiers envahissent Paris et vous oser me demander cela ?  
Greed soupira mais céda et après quelques ordres à ses soldats, il sortit sous le regard d'Edward. Il se dirigea de lui-même vers une troupe de sans-papiers pour les chasser, déjà prêt à user de ses armes si ça tournait mal. Mais un des gitans attira son attention, calme, jeune, frais, attirant. Il laissa ses soldats faire le travail et s'approcha de l'étranger. Celui-ci le regarda arriver avec un air serein, comme-ci il n'en avait que faire de la cohue autour de lui. Comme-ci il ne craignait rien. Il le toisa, calme comme un chien de faïence. Avait-il oublié qu'il était hors la loi ? Il semblais fragile a cause de sa maigreur mais on lisait dans ses yeux un courage hors du commun.  
Greed n'était plus qu'à quelque pas de lui. Observant, chaque parcelle de son être. Ce garçon, l'attirait, l'envoûtait, il le voulais. Et malgré ses ordres, malgré son grade, malgré le fait qu'il sois fiancé il demanda :  
-D'où vient-tu bel étranger ?  
Le jeune homme se désigna.  
- Je viens de partout et de nulle part. Je vis ici et ailleurs. Je n'ai aucun lieu ou vivre mais d'un autre côté, j'en ai plein. Sans attache. Je peux venir de n'importe où.  
-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda Greed en s'approchant encore, sans s'apercevoir que la rue était presque déserte maintenant que les sans papiers avais fuit  
- Mon nom n'a aucune importance, mais si vous désirez le connaître, donnez-moi d'abord le votre. Dit ce jeune homme d'une voix envoûtante.

Greed émit un léger rire.  
-Je suis Greed, capitaine des archers du roi.  
- Capitaine des archers du roi, je répond au nom d'Envy...sans titre et sans nom de famille. Un simple prénom que tous oublieront, lorsque je deviendrais poussière.  
-Pourquoi venir te perdre dans Paris ?  
- C'est une excellente question. Je me demande juste, si j'ai envie d'en donner la réponse.

-Ne te méfie pas, je ne te veut aucun mal. Juste savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu suis les sans papier alors que tu pourrez tout avoir juste avec ton regard ?

Les joues d'Envy prirent une légère teinte rossée, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste des plus merveilleux.  
- Tout simplement, capitaine des archers du roi, parce qu'ils sont ma famille.  
-Ta famille ? As tu une mère et un père ? Est-tu fiancé ? J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois avec eux !  
- Oui, elle est ma famille, nous nous entraidons. Nous nous aimons. Mon père est partit depuis bien longtemps, et ma mère est déjà morte, me laissant seul depuis ma tendre enfance. Expliqua Envy d'un ton malgré tout mystérieux, omettant la dernière question de Greed volontairement.  
-Je vois... Si je te laisse partir, nous reverrons-nous ? Où vas-tu disparaître dans Paris sans laisser de trace derrière toi ?  
- Je ne peux qu'espérer, Greed capitaine des archers du roi, qu'un jour nous nous retrouverons. Il dépendra de notre destin.  
Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et partit. Envy sillonna les rue, marchant dans la foule quand il se fit tirer en arrière et traîner dans une rue moins fréquenter.  
-Où était-tu ?! Je t'ai cherché partout !  
- Roy ! S'écria Envy avant de se serrer contre lui.  
Le brun soupira avant de refermer ses bras sur le corps d'Envy.  
-Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part Envy ! Je veux que tu fasses attention d'accord ? Où étais-tu ? Continua de questionner Roy

- Là-bas. Fit Envy en désignant la place devant notre-dame de paris. Je ferais attention dorénavant. Promis.

Roy poussa un long soupire  
-Ne t'approche plus de la cathédrale, le prêtre n'aime pas les étrangers. Je... je ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux !  
- Si c'est ce que tu veux ! Annonça Envy avant de se retirer des bras de Roy.  
-Ne t'approche pas des soldats, des prêtres, ne parle pas a n'importe qui et je t'en conjure, sois discret ! Supplia Roy en fixant Envy dans les yeux  
- Je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai dix-huit ans à présent. Je sais ce que je dois faire, ne pourrais-tu pas cesser de me considérer comme la créature la plus fragile au monde ? Interrogea Envy.  
-Pour moi tu restera toujours quelqu'un de fragile... Il m'arrive de te regarder différemment maintenant, si tu savais comme je tient a toi. Répondit le brun en effleurant la joie du plus jeune du bout des doigts  
Envy se figea sous les paroles de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son frère, il recula d'un pas, tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.  
-Rien ne sera plus comme avant... souffla Roy la main toujours tendu.

---

Zolf J. Kimbley était occupé à regarder les images d'un livre sur le lit de Greed de Châteaupers. Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, dévoilant Greed et accessoirement son fiancé. Ce dernier posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme installé sur son lit

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Demanda Greed en s'approchant du lit pour s'y asseoir.

- Je regarde les images. Annonça Kimbley qui ne savait pas lire.  
-Alors je me permets de t'enlever ce livre des mains ! Annonça Greed en attrapant le livre pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Désoler de t'avoir réveiller, en me levant, tout à l'heure, Le prêtre Elric avait besoin de moi...  
Zolf lança un regard à son livre avant de plonger ses yeux or dans les yeux améthyste de Greed.  
- Ce n'est rien, tu sais que je te pardonnerais tout au monde qu'importe le pêché.  
-Je sais... Répondit Greed en souriant. Et puis, tu est a moi !

- Oui ! Je serais toujours à toi ! Quoiqu'il arrive ! Annonça Kimbley.

Greed déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Kimbley. Ce dernier répondit au doux baiser de son fiancé. Mais une musique s'éleva. Par l'attrait de la fête, Zolf se leva, reposa ses lèvres sur celle de Greed et fila voir à la fenêtre ce qu'il ce passait. Dehors, le bruit de la foule s'élever, les rues était pleines a craquer.  
-C'est aujourd'hui la fête des fous ? S'étonna Zolf en s'accoudant a la fenêtres pour observer les passants  
Greed se releva et vint voir à la fenêtre. Voyant Le poète Alphonse déambuler dans la rue avec des acrobates derrière lui il dit:  
- oui, c'est aujourd'hui!  
Zolf haussa les épaules avant de quitter la fenêtre pour se recoucher sur le lit.  
Les gens continuaient de s'entasser dans les rues pendant qu'Alphonse continuait son chemin à travers la foule, suivit des acrobates. Par de grands gestes et des tirades, il invitait les gens à venir le rejoindre dans la rue. Wrath, du haut de la cathédrale regarder l'animation générale avec envie. Si il descendait, juste une fois ? Se fondre juste dans la foule et remonter ensuite pour cacher sa monstruosité. Pendant une fête pareille personne ne pourrait remarquer sa mocheté, ou plutôt, si bien sûr, mais on prendrait cela pour un déguisement.

Il sourit avant de descendre la tour, prenant garde à ne pas se faire prendre. Il poussa la porte de la cathédrale et après avoir soupirer de bien être face a cette liberté, il se glissa dans la foule Il se déplaça dedans pour pouvoir observer Alphonse et ses acrobates, ce qui le fascinait tout à fait. Le poète avait l'attention de toute l'assemblée, et Wrath fut surpris quand le châtain posa son regard sur lui. Il le désigna du doigt et d'un grand geste plein de classe.  
- Qui es-tu toi, qui te caches parmi la foule ?  
Wrath paniqua, sa, c'était pas prévu. Il allait s'enfuir quand son regard se posa sur quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu. C'était Envy, attirer par la fête, il était venu voir, leur regard se croisèrent encore une fois. Envy lui fit un léger sourire et Wrath ne put s'empêcher sourire lui aussi. Alphonse prit les mains de Wrath qui, trop occuper a regarder Envy n'avais plus fait attention au poète, le châtain le tira vers le centre de la place, en déclarant qu'il avait trouvé le pape des fous. Le pauvre fut donc entraîné sans savoir exactement ce qui allait advenir de lui.  
Il voyait encore Envy qui ne souriait plus et Alphonse qui souriait gaiement. Il en se sentait pas bien, observer par la foule il aurais voulut s'enfuir, retourner auprès des cloches mais le poète lui tenait fortement les poignets.  
- Il n'y a que lui, le bossu de Notre Dame, pour être le pape des fous. Qui d'autres pourrait égaler sa laideur ? N'est-il pas bossu, boiteux et borgne ?

Wrath était maintenant apeurée il baissa la tête, de honte et de peur. Wrath jeta quand même un regard vers Envy qui continuer de le fixer, neutre.  
- Mais que regardes-tu là ? Ne serais-ce pas le pauvre Envy ?

Wrath releva le visage, rouge de honte. Il en eut à peine le temps de relever la tête, qu'Alphonse l'emmenait vers la place pour sacrer le pape des fous. Wrath suivit Alphonse, sans quitter Envy des yeux. Le poète, le plaça et lui mit une couronne sur la tête en le proclamant pape des fous à grand cris.  
Le regard d'Envy était posé sur Wrath. Trop heureux d'attirer l'attention du beau, il ne remarqua pas que c'était un regard de pitié et de tristesse pour le gamin. Wrath croyait en tout autre. Croyait que le beau Envy était plutôt intéressé par lui. Envy soupira, en fusillant les gens qui se moquer de Wrath du regard. Avant de se détourner, il ne voulait pas voir ce spectacle. Il partit, laissant Wrath dans sa misère et sa tristesse de voir ses espoirs privés. Mais c'était sans compté sur l'apparition du jeune prêtre Edward.  
Edward toisa Wrath d'un regard méprisant et froid. Le garçon baissa la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard du blond. Ce dernier força le monstre à le suivre, le ramenant à notre-dame pour éviter les regards insistant. Wrath ne chercha pas a s'expliquer, sachant pertinemment qu'Edward était furieux  
-Je t'avais interdit de sortir ! Hurla le blond quand ils furent en haut de la tour.  
Le petit brun se fit tout petit. Il le savait bien sûr, mais comment résister à la tentation ?  
-Et ce garçon ! C'est un sans-papiers ! Un étranger ! Il faut que tu répare ta faute ! Ce soir nous le suivrons et nous l'enlèverons. C'est un animal, un être vulgaire et répugnant ! Continua d'hurler Edward  
Wrath lui lança d'abord un regard effaré. Puis triste, bien sûr, Le poète avait clamé sur les toits qu'il lorgnait Envy.  
-Nous allons lui apprendre qui est dieu ! Déclara Edward d'un ton d'un seul coup plus calme

- Je ferais tout ce que vous désirez Maître. Déclara Wrath.  
Haru dit :  
-C'est bien Wrath... c'est bien ! Fit Edward  
Le soir tomba lentement et la nuit enveloppa Paris. Les rues devinrent silencieuses et sombre. Seul les ombres glisser dans l'obscurité, a peine visible. Le poète Alphonse, une fois cette fête finie par l'apparition d'Edward, parcourut la foule, les gens se bougeaient sur son passage. Lui, il cherchait à suivre quelqu'un. Il venait de le voir disparaître à un coin de rue.

Le poète Alphonse soupira, regarda autour de lui et finalement appuya son dos contre un mur. Il regarda a droite puis a gauche. Rien a faire, il l'avait perdu. Comment un homme pouvez-t-il être aussi envoûtant ? Juste un fin sourire a son égard l'avais fait sombrer. Et après la fête des fous, il l'avait revu. Il l'avais suivit mais l'avais finalement perdu. Alphonse maudit l'obscurité et la nuit  
Envy avait remarquer qu'on le suivait, et sous le conseil de Roy, il c'était fait discret et c'était enfui. C'est à ce moment, que devant lui, surgit Wrath. Envy s'étonna de le voir et s'apprêtait à lui faire un sourire lorsque le gamin lui bondit dessus. Étonner, le gitan ne réagit pas et fut projeter a terre par Wrath. Envy ne comprenait plus rien et il se retrouva plaquer a terre par le bossu. Il allais hurler quand des bruit de pas se firent entendre, Wrath le lâcha et il fixa, abasourdit, Greed et ses hommes qui l'encercler. Les soldat le saisir et l'obligea a se lever. Wrath chercha des yeux Edward mais se rendit vite compte que son maître avais pris la fuite Il fut emmener malgré ses protestation par les soldat. Greed et Envy se retrouvèrent seul dans la ruelle, le brun aida Envy à se relever.  
-On se retrouve... Fit-il avec un sourire. Sa va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?  
Ce que lui avait dit Roy, revint à l'esprit du vert. Quand bien même les tentations étaient là, il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher du capitaine des archers du Roi. Envy rajusta son t-shirt et ignora le regard de Greed. Ce dernier fut surpris  
-Il t'a fait mal ? Demanda-t-il

- Je ne suis pas un homme à soldat ! Répondit Envy un peu trop cruellement.

-Bien... je vois. Sache que tu ne m'est pas indifférent, je te donne rendez-vous demain soir, au cabaret du val d'amour. Libre a toi de venir ou pas ! Dit Greed  
Envy posa ses yeux sur le capitaine.  
- Au cabaret du val d'amour ! Répéta Envy.  
Encore une fois, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Alphonse errais dans les rues, continuant en vain de chercher "l'ange" quand il le vit passer. Courant dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle. Envy avais les idées qui se bousculer, les questions qui tambourinait dans son crâne. Il ne se rendit donc pas compte qu'il était suivit. Et il se dirigea vers les catacombes ou les sans-papiers avaient trouvé refuge. Alphonse sur ces talons, il pénétra dans les catacombes  
Envy quand à lui fit une entrée discrète dans les catacombes et remarqua Roy qui était allongé sur une poutre qui tenait encore par dieu sait qu'elle miracle. Envy allait le rejoindre, mais, Roy posa ses yeux sur une forme qui venait d'entrer dans les catacombes.  
-Et que fait un poète dans la cour des miracles ? Que fait un homme autre que sans papier dans les catacombes ? Fit Roy froidement en s'adressant a Alphonse qui se figeais sur place  
Mais il ne fut pas le seul à se figer, Envy aussi, se figea. Prenant conscience que c'était lui qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici. Il fut bien content que Roy ne regardait que le poète, car il n'avait pas pu voir combien la peur et la frayeur était passé sur son visage, l'espace d'un instant.  
-Les poètes sont bons à crever une corde au cou !  
Alphonse eu un frisson d'horreur et chercha Envy des yeux, dans le but de le regarder au moins une dernière fois avant de mourir. Sitôt Roy en donne-t-il implicitement l'ordre, que plusieurs gitans approche une longue corde avec eu, et une chaise.  
-Roy ! Hurla Envy. Tu va pas le tuer pour sa ? S'indigna-t-il en courant vers le brun  
Roy parut réfléchir, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait que céder face à Envy.  
-Bien ! Si quelqu'un veut de toi, poète, je te laisse la vie sauve ! Déclara finalement Roy d'un ton froid et sec  
Alphonse trop pétrifié de peur et devant la beauté d'Envy n'eut aucune réaction. Agacé, Roy désigna quelques personnes, toutes refusant. Roy n'hésita pas à demander à tout le monde. Omettant volontairement, Envy.  
-Très bien, je le déclare devant la cour des miracles, les poètes en France sont bons pour la potence ! Adieux ! Fit Roy avec une mine neutre et un haussement d'épaule  
Après un geste de sa mains, les sans papiers se saisir Alphonse dans le but de le lui passer la corde au cou. Envy s'horrifia.  
- Roy ! Appela-t-il en levant les yeux vers le brun, toujours installé sur sa poutre.  
-Oui ? Répondit Roy en souriant a Envy  
-Je le prend comme mari ! Cria Envy  
Roy lui lança un regard, peiné.  
- Soit ! Je te le donne pour mari, mais certes pas pour amant ! Déclara jalousement Roy.  
Alphonse soupira de soulagement et fit un sourire de remerciement à Envy. Le vert lança un dernier regard au brun sur sa poutre avant de s'avancer vers le châtain.  
-Merci. Dit sincèrement le poète.  
Envy lui adressa à peine un sourire avant de l'attraper par le poignet et de le mener jusqu'à Roy qui avait consentit à descendre de sa poutre.  
-Je vous déclare mariés pour 3 ans à la cour des miracles. Poète, ne reviens jamais ici, Envy... tu es ici chez toi. Déclara Roy en fixant le vert  
Envy lui adressa un sourire sincère et faillit se jeter à son cou mais réussit à s'en retenir. Il emmena ensuite Alphonse, lui de la cour des miracles. Ils sortirent, froid et la nuit les enveloppa. Envy se tourna vers le poète  
- Alors...A qui ais-je l'honneur d'être marié ? Demanda le vert en souriant faiblement.  
-Alphonse... poète. Merci.... et désoler de t'avoir forcée a te marier avec moi. Répondit Alphonse, gêner  
- Je ne laisserais pas un innocent se faire tuer, autre que par mes mains !  
- Pour ton t'avouer...bel Envy, je me meurs d'amour pour toi depuis le premier regard, depuis le premier sourire que tu as daigné adresser à quelqu'un comme moi. Tu es déjà pareil à une muse pour le pauvre poète que je suis. Je désirais plus que tout revoir votre sourire  
Envy garda le silence mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doux  
-Mon cœur est déjà pris. Avoua-t-il  
- Je ne puis en être qu'heureux pour vous. Annonça le poète.  
- Mais...si cela peut vous intéresser...je ne suis pas indifférent à votre charme et je n'ai que faire de ce que peux bien me dire Roy. Il ne me fera jamais de mal. Et ce n'est pas lui qui dicte ce que je fais de mon corps.  
Alphonse lui lança un regard incrédule, avant de comprendre le sens des paroles de son mari.  
- Est-il une chose noble de prendre ton corps sans ton cœur?  
- Si cela ne te gêne pas, cela ne me gêne pas. Tu peux prendre mon corps, puisque je te le donne. L'informa Envy avec un sourire doux.  
-Oserais-je ? Soupira le poète en levant la tête vers la lune  
Envy le dévisagea, penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. Un rire cristallin échappa des lèvres d'Envy.  
- Voilà un homme qui ne semble pas complètement corrompu par le pêché.  
-Je ne veut pas me permettre de te souillée, on ne touche pas aux anges. Répondit Alphonse avec un sourire. J'aurais trop peur de froisser tes ailes  
- Je suis touchée par tes paroles Alphonse, mais si ce n'est pas toi, ça sera un autre. La vie est ainsi faite. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr...tu sais parler aux hommes. Annonça Envy avec un sourire.  
-Alors je tente ma chance, si un jour j'arrive a te dérober ton cœur, viens me voir. Souffla Alphonse en s'approchant  
Envy eut un sourire ravi et remis une mèche en place. Complètement bouleversé par les paroles d'Alphonse, il aurait été capable de tout et n'importe quoi. Envy serra ses bras autours d'Alphonse. Le poète releva la tête avant de rapprocher son visage de celui d'Envy  
-Accorde-moi un seul baiser. Souffla Alphonse  
- Comme celui que s'offre des époux, lorsqu'ils viennent de s'unir l'un à l'autre ? Interrogea Envy.  
-Oui. Un baiser comme si j'avais ton cœur. Répondit Alphonse en fixant les pupilles améthyste.  
Envy se pencha un peu et embrassa les lèvres du châtain. Châtain qui ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt déchirée de son mari. Ce dernier plaça ses mains sur les joues du poètes pour rapprocher d'autant plus leur visage, collant leur lèvres plus qu'elles ne pouvaient l'être. Les mains du châtain redessinèrent le torse du vert, effleurant a peine la peau, caressant son ventre maigre. Envy retira ses lèvres de celle d'Alphonse un court instant avant de les embrasser encore une fois, plus rapide, un baiser de rien du tout. Alphonse lui fit un sourire tendre  
-Merci.  
Envy lui pris la main avec douceur.  
- De rien ! Répondit-il comme-ci c'était tout naturel.  
-Bon... on va quand même pas faire ça ici ? S'exclama Alphonse  
- Là ? Proposa Envy en montrant une ruelle sombre.  
Alphonse haussa les épaules avant de se faire tirer par Envy dans ladite ruelle sombre. Alphonse se tourna vers Envy lorsqu'ils furent dans la ruelle noire, ils pouvaient à peine se voir. Il tendit la main, effleura l'épaule du vert qui le regardait faire sans bouger, comme une permission muette pour le poète d'explorer son corps.  
Alphonse s'approcha, posa ses lèvres dans le cou d'Envy, léchant et mordillant la peau tirant un léger gémissement au vert qui se colla contre lui. Le poète lui retira son t-shirt, et repartit a l'exploration du cou d'Envy, descendant progressivement ses lèvres. Envy crispa ses mains sur les épaules de son futur amant, retenant avec difficultés des gémissements sous la douce torture que lui faisait subir son mari. Alphonse explorer de sa langue le torse fin d'Envy, descendant de plus en plus. Quand il arriva a la lisière de son pantalon. Il releva la tête  
-Est-tu sûr ? Ne va-tu pas regretter après ? Demanda-t-il  
- N'aies crainte, je n'aurais aucun regret, je t'en prie continue. Lui demanda doucement Envy.  
Le châtain obéit et fit doucement descendre le pantalon le long des jambes d'Envy  
Étrangement, la respiration d'Envy s'accéléra doucement, toujours debout, alors qu'Alphonse était accroupi. Ce dernier passa avec lenteur sa main le long d'une des cuisses d'Envy, observant toute son intimité avec un certain gêne, mais il l'éloigna rapidement et mis sa bouche autour de la verge déjà tendue du gitan.  
Envy poussa un gémissement et appuya son dos contre le mur, fermant les yeux.  
Alphonse lécha et suça ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, tirant de doux gémissement à son mari qui ressentait d'autant mieux la chose qu'il avait fermé ses yeux. La main d'Alphonse caressait avec douceur et presque respect la cuisse d'Envy que sa bouche continuait de sucer et lécher la verge de son mari, ajoutant même quelques va et vient de sa bouche par moment. Le vert sentais ses jambes se dérober sous le flux de plaisir.  
Alphonse remarqua les tremblements dans les jambes de celui qui allait être son futur amant, et il l'aidai à se soutenir en posant ses mains sur ses hanche,s prêt déjà à le rattraper si il se dérobait sous son poids et son le poids du plaisir. La langue d'Alphonse sur sa verge, le rendant déjà fou de plaisir l'emmena à jouir dans la bouche de son mari, dans un léger cri de plaisir. Le châtain avala la semence du vert, pendant que ce dernier glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver assis, face au poète.  
Un sourire heureux sur le visage il observa son mari, et sachant ce qu'il venait d'avaler il hésita avant de l'embrasser pour le remercier. Il préféra de loin, lui ôter ses vêtements. Alphonse lui prit avec douceur les vêtements qu'Envy venait de lui prendre, dont son grand manteau. Il étendu sur le sol son manteau et allongea avec douceur le vert dessus. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard étonné et ravi alors que sa respiration restait saccadée. Alphonse grimpa à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Envy ne le lâchait plus du regard.  
Le châtain se pencha sur le jeune homme sous lui et lui lécha et mordilla ses tétons durcit. Refaisant gémir Envy. Le poète continua cette douce torture, tout en caressant le corps sous lui de ses mains. Cinq minutes, dix minutes, le temps semblaient ne pas avoir d'emprise sur eux. La seule chose qui importait à ce moment même au châtain, c'était que la verge d'Envy était à nouveau tendue de désir. Alphonse fit descendre une de ses mains vers la verge d'Envy tout en embrassant la peau chaud son cou ou de ses épaules. Les doux gémissements qui sortaient des lèvres d'Envy, poussèrent Alphonse à lui tendre trois doigts. Le vert prit les doigts en bouche et les suças. Alphonse laissa le cou d'Envy juste pour le regarder lécher ses doigts, il lui fit un petit sourire en récupérant ses doigts  
-Si je te fait mal, dit-le moi. Dit-il  
Dès que le vert eut relâches les doigts du châtain, celui-ci fit doucement glisser sa main vers le fessier de son futur amant, juste après lui avoir dit cette douce phrase.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais que ça iras. Lui assura Envy avec un sourire incroyablement beau.  
Alphonse inséra ses doigts dans l'anus du vert, lui faisant pousser un léger cri de douleur. Le poète se figea, laissant son geste en suspend. Envy cabra son bassin contre celui d'Alphonse, l'incitant à continuer. Bougeant doucement son bassin contre le sien, pour lui communiquer toujours le même message. Le châtain reprit son geste, enfonçant ses doigts doucement. Regardant attentivement le vert, analysant toute ses réactions. Il ne désirait pas lui faire mal. Et c'était chose logique lorsqu'il s'agit de l'être aimé. Il bougea lentement ses doigts à l'intérieure de l'anus d'Envy, au premier cri de plaisir, il les retiras, enfila un préservatif qu'il avait dans son pantalon à un pas de là et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Envy.

Alphonse pénétra Envy. Il stoppa tout mouvement pour laisse au vert le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Et aussi par la faute du léger cri de douleur du vert qui frotta à nouveau son bassin contre celui du châtain pour qu'il commence ses vas et vient. Il commença par de lent va et vient, tout en léchant, mordillant et embrassant la peau du cou, des épaules et du torse du vert dont s'échappaient de ses lèvres des légers gémissements. Les vas et vient d'Alphonse devenaient de plus en plus rapide et profond au fur et à mesure de ses coups de boutoirs. Les gémissements d'Envy devinrent de véritable cri de plaisir qui s'entendait partout autour d'eux. Tandis que dans le même temps, Alphonse ne lâchait pas la peau de son amant. Plus ça allait et plus Ils se rapprochaient tout les deux de l'extase. Celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas. Dans un dernier coup de boutoir bien plus profond que les autres, Alphonse jouit en même temps qu'Envy.

Alphonse et Envy haletaient tout deux. Tâchant de reprendre une respiration stable tout les deux. Une fois qu'Envy l'eut plus ou moins récupérée, il se redressa un peu, tandis qu'Alphonse se retirait de lui, et là dans cette ruelle sombre où il venait de faire leur lune de miel Envy embrassa Alphonse.

---

Greed tournait en rond dans Paris, il n'arrivais pas a rentrée chez lui sachant qu'il y trouverais Kimbley. Il l'aimait, ça il en était sûr. Mais le bel Envy lui faisait tourner la tête. Il pouvait imaginer, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, son corps dénudés danser devant ses yeux. Il se sentait déchirée entres les deux, il s'était engager envers Zolf et le mariage était pour bientôt mais le petit gitan ne quitter pas son esprit. Comment savoir ce qu'il désirait. L'un n'était que découverte à venir, l'autre était une habitude.

L'un était sa vie, l'autre son envie. Il se torturais l'esprit a chercher, a réfléchit, a penser. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Zolf était amour et tendresse à son égard, quand à Envy et bien...il ne semblait n'avoir que son corps à lui offrir. Il soupira, avait-il des sentiments pour Envy ? Et lui ? En avait-il pour lui ? Il avait Zolf pour toujours, Envy pour un petit bout de temps... que choisir ? Déchirée entre deux options... Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours faire d'Envy son amant. Caché cela de Kimbley, mais ce dernier était très, trop, futé par moment et si son occupation préférée était regarder les images du petit chaperon rouge, il pouvait se montrer très cruel quand il s'agissait d'amour.

Et puis, Zolf était son fiancé, son futur mari. Envy... était un sans-papier, un étranger, un gitan. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en grognant. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliquer ? Il avais fait tant de promesses, tant de serments à Zolf, allait-il les détruire en couchant avec Envy ? Il eut un rire nerveux. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trompait Zolf, ça ne devrait pas le déranger, et pourtant. Était-ce parce qu'il était ensorcelé par la beauté.

Avec les autres, il savais que sa n'allais pas durée, juste du sexe, du physique. Mais Envy... Envy l'obnubiler, le charmer, le rendait fou, prenait toute la place. Il lui avait quand même donné rendez-vous au val d'amour et bizarrement, cela avait semblé lui plaire, ce qui lui laissait croire, qu'Envy l'aimait aimait aussi. Il était maintenant divisé en deux pour deux hommes qui l'aimaient. Et sans nul doute, qu'il aimait également. Il soupira et leva la tête, la lune était belle. Il ne savait plus que penser. En tout cas, il n'allait pas rester à se geler dehors, il rentrerait en compagnie de Zolf, de sa chaleur humaine cette nuit, et demain...demain, au val d'amour, il appartiendrait tout entier à Envy.

---

La matinée était bien avancer quand Edward sortit de la cathédrale, il faillit hurler en voyant Envy, danser devant la cathédrale. Il y avait à quelques mètres de lui, le poète Alphonse et Edward courut dans sa direction  
-Qui est ce garçon ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Il est mon mari. Annonça Alphonse son regard poser sur le vert dansant une danse envoûtante.  
Il ne pouvait que se souvenir de sa soirée d'hier avec le beau.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla Edward. L'avez-vous touché ?!

La question tourna dans la tête d'Alphonse. Que répondre ? Devait-il avoir honte de la relation qu'il avait eut avec le bel étranger ? Il connaissait Edward après tout, ils étaient amis d'enfance, presque comme un grand frère pour le jeune poète.

-Je ne me serais pas permis de froisser les ailes d'un si bel ange. Répondit-il en continuant de fixer Envy qui remerciait d'un sourire les passant qui lui laissait quelques pièces.

- Un ange ? S'étrangla Edward. Ce n'est pas un ange ! C'est l'incarnation même du démon.

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je n'est jamais connut d'être aussi envoûtant ni aussi beau que lui. Un regard de lui et vous est frappé par son charme. Un sourire et vous n'êtes plus jamais le même.

- Et bien, les démons se déguisent pour ravir les âmes stupides.

-Pensez ce qu'il vous plait, je sais que je suis marié a un ange et non un démon.  
Edward allait répondre mais Alphonse le coupa.

-Que veut dire Anarkia ? Demanda le châtain en posant enfin son regard sur le prêtre

- Le grec "Anarkia" Veut dire "Fatalité"  
-N'est ce pas Wrath là-bas ? Demanda Alphonse en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il s'est fait arrêter je ne sais pour qu'elle raison. Répondit Edward en haussant les épaules

- Je pensais que vous le considériez comme votre fils ? Pourquoi agissez donc ainsi ? Demanda Alphonse tout en remarquant que son bel Envy s'approchait de Wrath, peiné.

-Il m'a désobéit et vous, poète de pacotille, pourquoi afficher sa monstruosité au public ? Pourquoi l'aider à se ridiculiser ? Et allez chercher votre démon, qu'il ne s'approche pas de l'autre idiot ! Cracha froidement Edward.

- Envy, mon ange ! Appela Alphonse à l'adresse de son amant.  
L'interpeller tourna le regard un instant vers son mari, lui adressa un sourire puis retourna son visage vers Wrath.

-Je vous en prie, donnez moi a boire... Supplia doucement Wrath  
Envy le toisa quelques secondes puis partit. Wrath le regarda s'éloigner, déçut.  
-Ayez pitié, pourquoi me détester juste pour ma laideur ? Juste à boire...

Le vert revint avec de l'eau et l'apporta à Wrath qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tient. Fit doucement Envy en aidant le bossu à boire, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

De loin, Alphonse et Edward observaient la scène et puis, Greed arriva et assista lui aussi à l'étrange scène. Wrath était des plus heureux de recevoir à boire de la main de l'homme qui lui faisait battre le cœur. Une certaine jalousie animait le cœur d'Alphonse et en même temps, il pouvait être sûr que ça ne faisait que prouver encore mieux que c'était un ange. Edward observait la beauté stupéfiante d'Envy, l'envie tiraillait ses tripes. et Greed était tout simplement heureux de voir son beau avant la tombée de la nuit. Envy lui, était heureux de la présence de Greed. Et heureux de pouvoir aider celui qui lui faisait tant pitié. La scène était électrisante, il n'y avais plus un bruit, plus une parole. Envy fit un grand sourire a Wrath et s'éloigna d'un pas  
-Merci. Fit sincèrement Wrath en lui rendant son sourire

Des hommes vinrent libéré le pauvre Wrath, tandis qu'Envy s'en allait gaiement vers Alphonse. Il se figea tout de même quelques minutes en voyant Greed, il lui adressa un petit signe de main et un sourire. Edward n'avait pas lâché des yeux le gitan, une impression bizarre lui tordait les entrailles, des questions de bousculer dans son crâne et il ne fit aucun commentaire quand Wrath se posta devant lui. Tous les gens présents ne pouvaient que se questionner devant cet homme si beau.

Le bossu tourna la tête pour fixer Envy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver merveilleux, ni s'empêcher de vouloir lui sourire. Mais, Envy était occupé à regarder cet homme, ce poète qui l'avait ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Lui qui avait cru, qu'Envy l'appréciait lui, et qu'il en voudrait à cet homme de l'avoir ridiculiser. A quoi lui servait-il maintenant de prier si il était tomber amoureux d'un démon comme disais son maître ? Il ne le voyer pas comme un démon, c'était un véritable ange, avec des ailes aux plumes blanches et douces. Il ne pouvait pas être un démon, il était si bon, si doux, si gentil, si beau, si pur.

C'était un péché, un démon, Lucifer lui-même ! Était-il mauvais de le désirer ? Était-il mauvais de l'admirer ? Dieu lui pardonnerai-t-il cet affront ? Lui qu'il désigner comme un démon, il le voyer maintenant comme un homme. Un homme comme les autres. Capable de bonté et d'infamies. Et visiblement, doté d'amour. Avait-il le droit d'espérer que les pupilles violette le fixe comme sa ? Avec autant d'amour et autant de tendresse ? Comme il était occupé à regarder le Capitaine des archers du Roi, alors qu'un autre homme le tenait dans ses bras. Qu'importait les vices, il n'avait dieu que pour lui.

Combien de personne était tombé sous son charme ? Combien de personne avait été charmé par sa beauté ? Combien de personne avait déjà sombré ? Il en dénombrait quatre. Mais il n'en avait que faire, parce que son regard était posé sur LUI, Greed de Châteaupers. Était-il amoureux de cet homme qui l'étreignait ? Avait-il le droit de tromper Zolf une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne soient unis ? Avait-il le droit de vouloir Envy, corps et âme ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il répondrait, sans hésite: OUI. Il tromperais Zolf, une dernière fois car il était tombé sur quelqu'un de trop attirant, de trop envoûtant, il était tomber sur la seul personne capable a part Kimbley, de lui demander de l'amour.

Il avait bon l'avoir dans ses bras en cet instant même. Son regard était posé sur un autre. Et si Envy l'embrassais, ce n'était que pour lui faire plaisir. Un plaisir qui l'anéantissais. Comme par obligation. Et il sentait bien que cet homme aimer Envy, il sentait bien qu'Envy attirait les regards, les envies, les amours. Il ne s'était marié avec lui que pour lui sauver la vie, il n'avait couché avec lui que pour lui faire plaisir. Son ange ne lui appartenais pas, et sa faisait mal... Et pire que tout...il ne pouvait rester constamment avec. Il savais que le chef des gitan aimer son protéger, il savais que le capitaine des archers se consumer d'amour pour son ange, il savais que le bossu était tomber sous son charme, il savais aussi qu'Edward serais tôt ou tard envoûter a son tours. Il avait envie de dire trois mots à son ange. Mais plutôt que de les lui dire, il le relâcha, se détourna s'éloigna de quelque pas, se retourna, lui fit un signe d'au revoir, et repartit.

Envy ne fit rien pour le retenir et Wrath s'avança vers lui. Le vert posa son regard sur le bossu. Se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu ne sais pas ou aller ? Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose !  
Wrath lui prit la main et le tira vers la cathédrale. Envy se laissa entraîner bien qu'il savait où il pouvait aller. Wrath le fit entrée pour la première fois dans la cathédrale et l'emmena en haut de la tour. La vue était imprenable, on y voyait les toits des maisons, les gens qui défiler dans les rues, l'horizon.

-Si tu veut, quand tu ne sais pas ou aller, quand tu te sens seul ou que tu le veut seulement, tu peut venir ici. Tu seras ici chez toi. Proposa Wrath en lui souriant.

Envy regarda la belle Parsi sous ses yeux. Il pouvait voir les limites de la Cour de Miracle. Il songea qu'il devait aller voir Roy. Le vert se tourna vers Wrath et lui fit un sourire.  
- Merci, Merci ! Du fond du cœur !

-C'est a moi de te remercier, tu m'a traiter comme un humain et non comme un monstre. Tu es ici chez toi, tu as le droit d'asile.

Envy se retint d'être trop émotif et il se contenta de lui baiser la joue.  
- Tu me plais.

Wrath rougit.

- Tu es une des personnes des plus gentilles que je rencontre depuis que je suis ici.

Wrath se mit a bafouillée des choses incompréhensibles en évitant le regard du vert.  
-C'est rien ! Put comprendre Envy.

- Je te remercie encore ! Lui dit Envy avant de baiser à nouveau ses joues.  
Il dérapa un peu, et par mégarde, embrassa ses lèvres. Envy se redressa  
-Excuse moi ! Fit-il en portant sa main a sa bouche.

Wrath était complètement cramoisi et regardait ébahi Envy.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Merci Wrath ! S'exclama Envy en souriant

Il lui fit un signe d'au revoir, et s'enfuit en courant, descendant les escaliers plus lentement pour repartir plus vite, sortir de Notre-Dame et courir jusqu'à la cour des miracles. Il entra dans les catacombes. Descendit les escaliers et à pas lent s'approcha d'un homme de dos. Il le toisa quelques secondes avant de tendre la main vers son épaule. La toucha. L'homme se tourna et son visage s'émerveilla juste avant qu'Envy ne lui saute dans les bras.  
- Tu es revenu. Murmura Roy.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je serais partit sans revenir au moins un fois ? Tu es ma seule famille... Répondit Envy dans un souffle.

- Maintenant plus ! Lui souffla le brun à l'oreille.

-Je me suis marié avec lui pour lui sauver la vie... Je ne crois pas avoir de lien avec lui. C'est toi qui m'a sauvé et élever, personne ne te remplacera jamais ! Assura Envy en se serrant encore plus contre le torse de son vis-à-vis.

- Pourquoi sauver la vie d'une personne dont tu n'as que faire ?

-Par ce qu'on en veut à ma vie alors si je peux au moins sauver des personnes innocentes... Et puis... il n'avais rien fait et il est plutôt gentil... Soupira Envy, songeur.

Roy lui releva le visage.  
- Que t'as-t-il fait ? T'as-t-il souillé ? Déflorer ?

-Mais non, il ne m'a rien fait de fâcheux. Et de toute façon, n'est- ce pas mon corps et mon cœur ? Ne puis-je pas décider d'offrir mon corps à un homme ? Répondit Envy en souriant gentiment.

- Je t'avais dit..."pour Mari, pas pour Amant". Lui rappela Roy presque furieusement.

-Je ne te parle pas de lui... mais de personne ou d'autre. Soupira le vert en baissant la tête De haut gradée ou de simple citoyen. Puis-je tomber amoureux ? Puis-je espérer vainement me faire aimer, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

- ...Il a des gens qui t'aiment, mais tu ne le vois pas.

- Qui ? Demanda Envy. Et est-ce la personne à qui appartient mon cœur ?

- A qui appartient-il ? Demanda Roy.

-Qui m'aime ? Demanda Envy a son tour en haussant les épaules A quoi servirait-il que tu le sache ? A quoi te servirait-il de savoir qui as dérober mon cœur ?

- Comment veux-tu que je te réponde, sans ce nom, mon merveilleux ?

-Parce que je ne sais même pas si cet homme se contente que de mon cœur ou s'il aime avoir de l'amour a son égard. Je ne sais pas si je suis son seul ange... Et j'en doute fort...

- Tout ceux qui te font du mal, ne mérite que de mourir ! Annonça cruellement Roy.

-Tout le monde me fera souffrir un jour, rien n'est tout blanc, rien n'est tout noir et nous sommes tous souillé par le sang. Déclara Envy

Roy passa ses doigts dans les cheveux verts.

-Roy, je suis amoureux de Greed de Châteaupers, Capitaine des archers du roi. Avoua Envy en fixant les orbes onyx de son vis-à-vis.

- Lui...? Lui parmi tant d'autre ?

-Aurais-tu préféré que j'offre mon cœur au poète Alphonse ?

- Et pourquoi pas...à moi ?

-Pourquoi pas a toi ? Je n'en sais rien, sincèrement. Soupira tristement Envy en baissant la tête.

- Tu ne vivras pas heureux avec les hommes de Paris.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Je suis heureux quand ces yeux se pose sur moi. N'est ce pas suffisant ? Crois-tu que je vivrais plus heureux avec toi, Roy ?

- Oui, j'en suis persuadé.

-Il a volé mon cœur, il a volé ma raison. Son image s'est gravée dans mon esprit et je n'arrive plus à le chasser. Je veux me donner, corps et âme a lui. Dit Envy en affichant un petit sourire.

- Il est à la solde de ce foutu prêtre !

-Ce n'est pas une raison, il ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal. Il m'a sauvé de ce prêtre ! Il n'est pas mauvais !

- ...Envy...Murmura Roy.

Le vert releva la tête, pour fixer le brun dans les yeux. Il déglutit avant de demander d'une petite voix :  
-Oui ?

Le roi des gitans, lui caressa la joue.  
- Je le tuerais si il te fait du mal. Mais...tant qu'il ne t'arrivera aucun malheur. Vit heureux...

-Merci.

Comme c'était presque devenu une habitude pour lui. Envy baisa ses lèvres pour le remercier. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Roy enroule ses bras autour de sa taille. Envy releva les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Soupira le brun. Peut-tu faire, au moins pendant une nuit, comme si ton cœur m'appartenais ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me demandez-vous tous mon cœur ? Pourquoi voulez-vous mon cœur pour avoir mon corps.

-Tous ? S'étonna Roy.

- Alphonse, toi...

Roy garda le silence et Envy se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'il venait de vendre la mèche.  
-Heu… je... j'ai... Bafouilla-t-il.

Le roi des gitans passa sa main le long des joues d'Envy.

-Alors en fait tu m'a vraiment désobéit ? Soupira-t-il. Pour mari, mais pas pour amant... ce n'était pas assez clair ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça Envy ?

- Je...Les paroles d'un homme peuvent en bouleversé un autre.

-Que t'a-t-il dit pour réussir à te charmer ? Quels sont les mots qu'il t'a murmurés pour te faire céder ?

- Tu les voudrais pour toi aussi à ton tour, jouer de mon corps.

-Je veux ton cœur, je veux ton amour, je veux que tu ne regarde que moi... je veux pouvoir t'embrasser, t'aimer et être aimer en retour. Répondit Roy.

- Pendant longtemps...je n'ai regardé que toi...

-Pourquoi avoir détourner ton regard ? Pourquoi être tomber sous son charme ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais regardé que comme un frère regarde son frère aîné, pour chercher sa protection et son amour dans les moments les plus durs.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je être qu'un frère ? Pourquoi ne pas me considérer autrement ? J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, tu m'es vital Envy...

- Tu m'es vital Roy...mais...pas de la même sorte.

-Je déteste cet homme qui as su voler ton cœur, je le hais du plus profond de mon être...

Envy prit le visage de Roy entre ses mains. Le forçant à le regarder.  
- Je serais là...tant que tu auras besoin de moi ! Moi...j'aurais toujours besoin de toi !

-Tu auras besoin de lui aussi, il te sera beaucoup plus précieux. Je ne vais pas me faire d'illusion, je n'aurais jamais ton amour, jamais ton regard, tes lèvres, ton corps et ton cœur...

- Je n'aie crainte...de n'être capable de ne t'apporter que deux choses qui te sont sans doute utiles sans les autres.

-Quels sont les choses que tu est capable de m'offrir ?

- Tu t'en doutes...mes lèvres et mon corps...

-Je ne veut ni te souillé, ni abuser de toi. Je ne peux prendre ton corps sans avoir ton cœur !

- Je suis déjà souillé, par le sang, parce que j'ai fait avec Alphonse, et tu n'abuseras jamais de moi...

-Et il m'est aussi pénible de savoir que quelqu'un t'a déjà touché. Murmura le brun en posant sa main sur la joue d'Envy.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux.

-Je vais prendre ce que tu m'offre Envy, et je tuerais le premier qui te fera du mal. Souffla Roy avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du vert.

Envy rouvrit les yeux sous la surprise. Le poids des mots de Roy venait de le frapper. Et pourtant il joignit ses poignets derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Le baiser devient plus fougueux, le brun serra le maigre corps d'Envy contre lui comme de peur qu'il ne prenne la fuite. Le vert resserra son étreinte pour lui prouver qu'il ne partirait pas. A la fin du baiser, Roy prit la main d'Envy et le tira a sa suite a travers la foule de sans papier. Les catacombes grouiller de vie et personne n'avais remarquer l'échange entre les deux hommes. Roy emmena à l'endroit où ils dormaient, ensemble comme toujours, puisque Roi des gitans, il refusait que l'on touche à son prince.

Envy avais toujours trouvé sa normal mais avec du recul il se rendit compte que l'attitude de Roy était possessive, ce qui prouver bien que le brun ressentait des sentiments a son égard. Ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à ce jour comme des actes qu'un grand frère fait, s'avérait être des actes amoureux. Tout ces gestes, ces sourires ou ces petites attentions... pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarquer sa ? Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Sans doute aucune. Envy s'installa sur le matelas qui leur servait à lit, à tout les deux. Roy revins l'embrasser et il se laissa faire, comme avec Alphonse.

---

Le temps avait passé, il devait déjà presque être nuit. Il devait aller au Val d'amour. Cette fois, il donnerait son corps par envie, et non par pitié. Il avait quand même le temps de passer par devant la belle Notre-Dame. Pourquoi avait-il cédé à chaque fois ? Pourquoi leurs avait-il donner son corps ? Il l'ignorait. Alphonse l'avait charmé par ses gestes, ses mots et sa façon d'être. Certes. Mais Roy, Roy, celui qu'il avait considéré comme frère. La lune éclairait la cathédrale et Envy admira quelque minute le bâtiment, « chez lui »... cela lui redonna un peu de baume au cœur et un sourire se peignit sur son visage. Il ne vit pas qu'il était observé.

Observer par un être à peine âgé de seize ans, qui n'était pourtant voué qu'à la religion. Comment avait-il fait ? Il était en train de se noyer dans son envie, ce démon l'avait totalement charmé, envoûter. Comment avait-il fait ? Lui qui était toujours tournée vers dieu, qui avait toujours rejeter le péché originel, l'amour et le désir... comment un simple étranger avait fait pour le faire sombrer ? Pour détruire chaque parcelle de ce qu'il était pour ne plus en faire qu'un monstre, stupide, envieux et recherchant le pire pêché pour un prêtre: La luxure. Il voyer bien que ce démon charmer tout le monde, le capitaine Greed, le poète Alphonse et ce stupide Wrath était déjà tomber entres les griffes du gitan. Il le désirait comme il n'avais jamais rien désiré. Il voulait son corps, il voulait toute son attention, il voulait juste se débarrasser de cette envie.

Et en même temps, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait l'approcher, avec ce foutu Greed de Châteaupers qui guettait. Et Wrath qui le lorgner et finalement Alphonse qui passer son temps a le surnommer "ange". Depuis qu'il était la, tout allais mal, cet étranger était le diable, Lucifer sous une belle apparence pour berner le monde. Malheureusement...lui non plus ne pouvait aller contre sa beauté. Il était si...sublime, splendide, ensorcelant. Un démon magnifique, un péché inaccessible, un fruit interdit mais tant convoitée et envier. Il allait l'avoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il le jurait devant dieu. Après un dernier regard, il retourna à l'intérieur de Notre Dame.

Envy arriva devant le val d'amour, après une brève hésitation, il entra doucement cherchant des yeux son capitaine. Son regard ne trouva pas Greed mais Alphonse. Il eu un sursaut en reconnaissant le poète. Il s'approcha de lui, se demandant ce que faisait l'homme qui clamait sa beauté et son amour dans un endroit pareil. Alphonse parler a une jeune femme, Envy haussa un sourcil et tendit sa main pour effleurer l'épaule du poète. Celui-ci eut un sursaut avant de s'excuser auprès de la femme et tourner la tête pour voir qui venait lui parler.

-Envy ?! S'écria-t-il en voyant le gitan. Que fais-tu ici ?!

- Je pourrais tout aussi bien te retourner la question.

-Je... He bien... Bafouilla Alphonse, prit au dépourvut.  
Il se passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse châtain.  
-Qui attend-tu ?

- QUE VIENS TU FAIRE CHEZ LES PUTES ! Hurla Envy.

-Mais pourquoi cela t'importe-t-il ? S'indigna Alphonse.

- Voilà là, un homme qui clame sur tous les toits que je suis le plus beau et qu'il m'aime. Mais dès que son élu à le dos tourner il s'en va au pute.

-Envy, ne te méprend pas, tu est le plus beau a mes yeux, le plus merveilleux et le plus envoûtant. Je me consume d'amour pour toi, je suis fou de toi. Mais je n'ai avec toi qu'un lien, et ce mariage étaient faits pour me sauver la vie. Tu as dit toi-même que ton cœur était déjà pris, a pars mourir d'amour pour toi que puis-je faire ?

- Tu te fais des putes ! S'énerva Envy n'ayant que faire des excuses d'Alphonse.

- Et toi ? Qui vas-tu te faire mon ange ? Qui va te souiller après moi ? Souffla Alphonse, visiblement peiné.

- ...Ah...je...euh…Je...suis venu ...voir celui qui...fait battre mon cœur. Balbutia Envy.

-Tu vois ? Pourquoi être jaloux de femme qui n'ont ni mon attention, ni mon amour ? C'est moi qui devrais jalouser cet homme qui a réussi à avoir ton cœur tant convoitée, c'est moi qui devrais fulminer de te voir dans un endroit pareil !

- Mais...tu couches avec elles. S'énerva Envy.

-Je remplie juste un besoin physique, ou est le problème ?

- Je suis là, moi !

-Je ne veux pas te retoucher, pas avant d'avoir ton cœur.

- Alors tu vas les voir elles.

-Et ton capitaine ? Sais-tu si il ne se contente que de toi ? Est-tu sur qu'il te rendra heureux ? Ne sois pas jaloux Envy, ne m'en veut pas...

- Si ! Je t'en veux !

-Mais pourquoi m'en vouloir alors que tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment a mon égard ? Que suis-je pour toi ? S'écria Alphonse, sèchement.

- Qui tu es ? Le premier en presque tout ! Le premier à avoir toucher mes lèvres et mon corps comme personne. Le premier à m'avoir murmuré des mots d'amour dans cette foutue ville.

-Envy... souffla Alphonse, touchée.

- Oui ? Fit le vert.

-Tu es mon ange, mon amour, ma merveille, aussi libre qu'une hirondelle dans le ciel, Paris est devenus ton territoire. Tu as voler mon cœur, je suis a toi, je t'appartient. Maintenant, ne réfléchit plus et va trouver ton capitaine, il doit t'attendre et t'espérais. Si tu savais combien de personne tu as fait sombrer...

- Bien trop. Murmura Envy.  
Il se pencha, baisa les lèvres d'Alphonse, lança un regard furieux à la femme et fit un pas en arrière.

-Tu en ai conscient au moins... Soupira Alphonse avec un sourire.  
Il tourna les talons dans le but de sortir du cabaret. Envy, quand à lui, se dirigeais vers Greed qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

-Ha, te voila. Fit le capitaine en le voyant arriver. Tu es venu finalement...

- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu ?

-Je ne sais pas, à cause de cet homme ? Répondit Greed en désignant du menton Alphonse qui sortait du val d'amour.

- Il est mon mari...Mais je ne me suis lié à lui que pour lui sauver la vie.

-Mari ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait réussi à te passer la bague au doigt. As-tu des sentiments à son égard ? Je ne veut pas te forcer ou te souillée.

- C'est toi que je veux depuis le premier regard Greed de Châteaupers, Capitaine des archers du Roi.

Greed lui sourit avant de prendre sa main.  
-Viens ! Fit-il en le tirant à sa suite.

Envy le suivit, heureux de tenir sa main. Greed ouvrit une porte et s'engouffra dans ce qu'Envy identifia comme une chambre. Le vert le suivit et observa la pièce. Une chambre, effectivement. La porte se referma derrière lui et deux bras entourèrent sa taille  
-Je te désire depuis que mes yeux se sont poser sur toi, tu m'a envoûter Envy...

- Comme bien d'autre... Murmura Envy.  
Il leva le regard vers Greed.  
- Moi aussi...Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu. Je n'avais que peur...d'être une passade.

-Sois a moi, je désire avoir ton corps et ton cœur, te posséder. Je veut t'aimer encore et encore, je veut que tes yeux tendre ne se pose que sur moi... je veut te garder jalousement a moi... Déclara Greed en approchant son visage.

- Tout est à toi, je te donne tout. Tout ce que tu veux. Mon corps, mes lèvres, mes yeux, mon cœur. Tout est à toi.

Greed lui sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Envy répondit à son baiser avec plaisir, en se blottissant dans ses bras musclés, chaud et réconfortant. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent.  
-Au fait Envy, serais-je le premier ?

- Ah...euh...ah...et bien...euh ... ...

-Qui t'a touché avant moi ? Soupira le capitaine en passant une main dans la cascade de cheveux verts du gitan.

- Euh...bein...C'est que... Fit Envy les joues rougissantes.

- Avoue-moi tout mon ange...

Envy poussa un léger cri en entendant ce termes, et il scruta la pièce anxieusement.  
- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Gémit Envy.

Greed le scruta, étonnée.  
-Comment puis-je t'appeler alors ?

- Je sais pas...pas comme ça!

-Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles ainsi.

-Bien... comme tu voudra... Soupira Greed. Je voudrais tout de même savoir qui as eu la chance de te posséder avant moi...

- ...Il y...a...mon mari...

-Le poète ?!

- Oui...

Greed resta silencieux.  
-Ton amour aurais-t-il changé de personne ? Ton cœur aurait-il prit l'image de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

- NON ! C'était la moindre des choses de faire notre lune de miel. Se défendit Envy.

-Est ce le seul ?

- Non…

-Qui encore ? Gémit Greed.

- Euh...bein...

-Dit-moi tout, je ne t'en voudrais pas, cela ne changera rien.

- Mon frère...

-Ton frère de sang ?!

Greed soupira de soulagement.  
-Tu es a moi maintenant... Ne laisse personne d'autre que moi te toucher !

- Avec plaisir !

Greed l'embrassa doucement, enserrant son corps contre lui. Envy fit passer un bras derrière la nuque de Greed pour se serrer d'autant plus contre lui. Il sentit que Greed le pousser doucement en arrière, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Le capitaine grimpa sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa à nouveau. Les mains du brun passèrent sous le t-shirt du vert, caressant la peau chaude. Envy était plus occupé à répondre au baiser qu'autre chose. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le t-shirt d'Envy atterrit au pied du lit. Le capitaine explorer le torse du vert de sa bouche, tendit que celui-ci gémissait de plaisir. Il s'amuser à mordiller sa peau, tirant des gémissements de plus en plus fort de la part du gitan.

Envy se redressa un peu, prit le visage du capitaine pour l'attirer à ses lèvres, ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Greed. Leurs peaux brûlantes se rencontrèrent quand Greed fut débarrassé du tissu. Leurs langues se rencontraient encore et encore sans jamais se lasser, leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps, leurs désirs augmenter en seconde en seconde. Les mains de Greed passèrent à la lisière du pantalon du gitan sous lui qu'il ne cessait d'embrasser. Il fit lentement glisser le tissu le long des jambes de son futur amant, les caressant au passage. Il stoppa son geste et ramena quelque chose devant ses yeux  
-Tu te ballade toujours avec ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le couteau à Envy.

- Tu sais...les rues ne sont pas sûres...pour quelqu'un comme moi. Me protéger...je le dois...constamment, surtout lorsque je suis seul.

-Je vois... souffla Greed en souriant.

Il laisse tomber le couteau par terre, dans un bruit métallique. Envy sentait une certaine peur monter en lui. Il ne savait pas si Greed allait lui en vouloir, si Greed penserait qu'il avait cherché à le tuer. Mais apparemment, Greed avais déjà oublié l'existence de l'arme vu qu'il s'attaqua à son cou, léchant et mordant la peau gentiment. Envy serra ses bras autours des épaules de Greed dans un gémissement. Greed reprit son geste, finissant d'enlever le pantalon d'Envy. Il fit glisser sa main vers la verge tendue de désir d'Envy, la caressant de ses doigts, tout en continuant de s'attarder de sa bouche sur son cou, tirant des gémissements à l'homme sous lui. Envy ôta le pantalon de Greed alors que ses gémissements augmentaient au fur et à mesure des caresses de Greed, à peine eut-il fait tomber le pantalon de son futur amant, que ce dernier lui tendit trois doigts. Envy les prit en bouche pour les sucer avec application, laissant quelques gémissement sortir de temps a autres sous les caresse, toujours présentes.

Le vert relâcha les doigts lorsqu'il jugea qu'il étaient assez humidifier, et surtout de craintes de faire du mal à Greed avec ses gémissements qui redevenaient bien trop fréquents. Le brun, lui caressa le cou et dans le même temps lui inséra les trois doigts dans l'anus. Faisant gémir de douleur et de plaisir le vert sous lui. Il s'accrocha plus fort au dos du brun, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau brûlante. Tandis que le capitaine bougeait ses doigts à l'intérieur d'Envy en léchant et embrassant son cou. Greed laissa quelques cris de plaisir échapper des lèvres du vert, avant de retirer ses doigts, enfilé un préservatif et s'enfoncer d'un seul coup dans le vert, qui protesta à cette entrée un peu trop violente par un cri de douleur. Malgré tout, Greed le laissa s'habituer à sa présence et attendit qu'Envy frotte son bassin contre le sien, avec sensualité, pour commencer des va-et-vient profond et rapide, le pilonnant, peut-être, un peu trop brutalement. Envy poussa un léger gémissement plaintif avant de laisser place au long gémissement de plaisir, demandant plus, dévorant les lèvres du brun.

Les coups de boutoirs de Greed devinrent dès lors d'autant plus rapide et profond, un peu moins brusques cependant. Alors que le capitaine, caressaient le corps sous lui et embrassant ou suçait les lèvres d'Envy. Envy murmurer son amour pour Greed de temps en temps, quand ces lèvres n'étaient pas emprisonnées par celle du capitaine. Le vert releva les jambes et les accrochas autour des hanches de Greed le forçant ainsi à s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément en lui. Envy balança la tête en arrière, criant de plaisir, murmurant le nom du capitaine alors que celui-ci mordait et léchait son cou avec délectation. Dans un dernier cri plus fort et rempli d'extase, Envy jouit, Greed dans le même temps. Il se retira du vert et embrassa le corps qu'il lui avait donné encore et encore, tout en reprenant sa respiration comme le gitan. Envy se serra, essoufflée, contre son amant.

- Je t'aime ! Soupira Envy à son oreille.

Greed ne répondit rien, se redressant en peu pour attraper ses affaires.

- Greed de Châteaupers ? Gémit Envy.

-Oui Envy ? Répondit Greed en tournant la tête pour lui sourire tendrement.

- Ne m'aimes-tu donc pas ? Fit le gitan d'un ton suppliant.

-Je t'aime... Soupira Greed. Je t'aime mais je ne puis le crier sur tous les toits, afficher mon amour pour toi. Nous ne pouvons nous aimez que dans l'ombre…

- Il...y a...quelqu'un d'autre ?

Greed baissa la tête  
-Voila quelques temps que j'ai été fiancé, je ne peut y faire abstraction... même si mon cœur s'enflamme pour toi.

- "IL" Avait raison. Gémit le gitan.

-Qui ? S'étonna Greed en se rapprochant dans le but de prendre le vert dans ses bras.

Ce dernier s'éloigna un peu de lui, en reculant sur le lit. Il attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement.

-Envy... Envy regarde-moi ! Ne pars pas comme un voleur ! Ne t'enfuis pas ! S'écria Greed en se redressant.

- Comment peux-tu dire que je suis quelque chose pour toi ? Fiancé, et tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Je ne te savais pas marier non plus... Envy, mon bel Envy... Ne m'en veut pas. Je réparerais ça, je serais à toi !

- Je te l'ai dit, bien avant. C'était nouveau pour moi, marié depuis hier au soir. Et toi, cela faisait longtemps que tu l'étais. Tout mes pêchers, je te les ais avoués. Et toi, tu t'es contenté de me prendre.

-Je... Je réparerais, tu seras le seul d'accord ? Laisse-moi le temps de tout arranger et tu pourras te promener à mon bras le jour. Tu pourras m'embrasser quand il te plaira, m'aimer quand tu voudras, je serais a toi ! Dit Greed.

- Et cette personne à qui tu es fiancé, tu ne l'aimes pas ? Tu la jetterais pour un païens, un gitan, un sans papier, un va-nu-pied, un tout nu. Quelqu'un comme moi ? Et de plus, je ne pourrais jamais me promener à ton bras le jour et t'embrasser à ma guise. Je ne peux me contenter que de t'aimer. Je suis marié, dois-je te le rappeler.

-Ne peut-tu point rompre cette alliance ? Ne puis-je point te promettre de n'être qu'as toi ?

- Sois à moi ! Cette alliance je ne peux la rompre, et ce sera le gage de ta bonne foie.

-Doit-je faire souffrir l'homme auquel je suis attaché pour te plaire ?

- Je pensais que tu devais régler cette affaire pour n'être que mien, es-ce que tu m'aurais menti ?

-Soit, je ferais mon possible pour te satisfaire ma merveille.

Envy le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête. Greed se rhabilla lentement, toisant son amant, un sourire aux lèvres. Envy ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Il était déjà rhabillé, et restait simplement assis sur le lit.

-Que va-tu faire maintenant ? Où va-tu aller ? Qui va-tu vois ? Demanda Greed une fois habiller.

- J'hésite. Répondit Envy.

-Entre quoi et quoi ?

- J'ignore où est allé le Poète et ne puis donc le rejoindre, alors...retournez près des miens ou allez voir le Bossu dans sa Belle Notre Dame.

-Pourquoi voulez vous retrouver le poète ? Que représente-t-il à vos yeux pour que vous lui fassiez grâce de votre attention ?

- Je l'ignore...J'ignore tout des sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard. Il est le premier à m'avoir traité comme humain...

-Et moi ? Ne suis-je pas celui que vous avez vu en premier ? Demanda jalousement Greed.

- Certes...mais je ne croyais n'être qu'un homme parmi tant d'autre.

-Tu es mon homme !

- Je le suis ! Murmura Envy.

Une ombre se glissa dans l'obscurité de la chambre, fluide comme de l'eau, léger et silencieux comme le vent. Il attrapa le couteau à terre et devant les yeux exorbité d'Envy, il frappa de ce couteau le Capitaine des archers du Roi. Envy hurla, l'ombre disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arriver. L'odeur du sang fit tourner la tête du vert qui sombra dans l'inconscient.


End file.
